


Collection of Hetalia 1p/2p x Reader

by panzrss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P China (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P Russia (Hetalia), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzrss/pseuds/panzrss
Summary: 1p/2p Scenario's of the Hetalia Characters
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Switzerland (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**This is the page for requests **


	2. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Francois invites you over for a dinner date~

Your hand hovered over the apartment door. The smell of odorous cigarettes and faint ash drifted through the long halls. He did invite me over, you reassured yourself. You finally mustered up the courage and knocked on the door. It was silent. The door unlocked and opened, revealing the tall Frenchmen. “Your early,” his flat voice echoed. A smile spread on your face. “Of course, I am! I miss you!” You clasped your hands together. Francois answered with a slow nod. “Dinner is almost ready, come inside.” He held the door open, and you went inside, then he followed. His apartment was spacious and a tad messy. The place was dark with dim light because of the candles in the studio. You felt as if you were in a black and white film. “Sorry about the lights, hydro is expensive.” Francois moved his hair behind his ear, but a few strands didn’t stay. “Don’t worry, I prefer it like this,” you answered. He leads you into the living room. A table for two sat in the corner. He really did try, you studied. 

Francois pulled out a chair; you took your seat. “One moment.” He left the room.

His living room was an older and simpler set. A black piano in the opposite corner of the room caught your attention. Does he play, you wondered. You looked down at the soft milky table cloth along with the antique silverware. You noticed the two dying roses that hung over the clear vase. You tried to make them stand straighter, but they kept falling over. “I couldn’t get fresh ones in time.” Francois placed your plate down. “Oh, that’s fine; the table looks fantastic!” “Thank you, and I hope you enjoy dinner.” He poured both you and him a glass of wine. He cooked ratatouille; you spotted he didn’t have a dish in front of him. “What about your dinner?” He had a slightly surprised expression on his face knowing that you finally caught onto him. “I’m not feeling hungry. You should eat before it gets cold,” he covered up. You nod, then began eating. The vegetables were all perfectly cooked, and the tomato paste was tangy. “It’s really good! I hope you can cook for me more.” “Maybe,” he teased.

You sent him a warm smile and continued to eat. Dinner was quiet as usual since Francois didn’t like to talk much. He didn’t even smoke throughout dinner, which weirded you. “You haven’t smoked at all during dinner,” you pointed out. “Oh, right.” Francois took a cigarette and matchbox out of his pocket; then, he lit the cigarette. He inhaled through the smoke then exhaled with relief tilting his head back. “There is something I want to show you.” He got up from his seat, and you followed. He guided you to his piano then sat down and gestured to you to follow. 

He opened the fallboard. “There’s this piece I’ve been wanting to play to you.” Francois put out his cigarette. “Please play,” you urged. He hit a few keys then began to play. The tune was soft and slow; it was a melody you could waltz to. You slowly swayed to the pretty piece. His fingers lightly ran over the keys. It was like he was caressing the piano. You could tell how much effort he put into playing. Francois exhaled as the melody became lighter. “Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast; This is la vie en rose,” he fruitily sang. Francois’s voice was harmonious and silky. You quietly gasped and your eyes sparkled as if there were stars in them. The gentle way he played complimented his honeyed voice. “Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose.” He hit the keys more sharply than the piece slowly came to an end.  
The Frenchmen turned to you. “So, what did you think?-” You quickly wrapped your arms around his thin torso. His body tensed up then gradually relaxed. He ran his slender fingers through your glossy hair. “I’m glad you liked it.” His pale lips kissed your forehead. “I loved it! I didn’t know you could sing,” you said delightedly. “Well, now you know.” A satisfied expression appeared on his face causing a bright smile on yours. “Oh, I know what we can do now! Let’s make fun of a shitty cheesy romantic movie,” you requested. “Sure, chéri.” You gently pulled Francois onto the couch then carelessly wasted the night away.


End file.
